Dogs And Dinosaurs
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ally and Snickers are in hot water when a nasty dog has them cornered, but a humongous friend steps in.


**A story idea requested from Sparkling Lover. Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

Ally was busy walking her dog Snickers in the park. It was such a beautiful spring day, it was like an early summer with the warm temperature and the cloudless blue sky. Who wouldn't want to enjoy this glorious day?

Ally smiled down at her pup, Snickers was the most reliable, sweetest dog in all creation. Ally was afraid of how Snickers would react to her alien friends, the first one Snickers ever met was Blitzwolfer. Then to her shock, Snickers took one look at the alien werewolf and it was instant puppy love! She would lick and rub up to the Lobian, much to his chagrin and Ally's amusement.

Just when Ally and Snickers were about to head home, they heard a beastly growl come from behind. Ally turned and gasped. It was a mix between a Chow Chow and a Hound.

And it was snarling viscously with its beady eyes aimed at Snickers.

Before anything else happened, the dog lunged for Snickers, but Ally responded by kicking him hard in the muzzle, the mutt fell back and shook his senses back. He gets up and now sets his sights on Ally and charges.

As Ally tried to protect her tiny companion, the aggressive dog bites her on the arm, causing her to scream in pain. She stumbles down with Snickers hiding behind her, whimpering in fear.

Just then, a huge footstep shook the ground, Ally looked up and screamed.

It was a giant tan-skinned dinosaur with green eyes. He reached down towards Ally, she huddles in fright, but looked up when she heard a yelp. To her shock, the monster grabbed the dog by its tail and swung it around before tossing it through the air.

Ally is scared but then looks at her arm, it's bleeding and Snickers licks it. The dinosaur kneels down, but Ally squeaks and tries to move away.

"No, don't be scared, I promise I won't hurt you." he said.

"Y-You can talk?!" Ally asked in disbelief. She was still wary until Snickers ran up to the creature and rubs against his huge leg. When Snickers does that, it means she can tell when someone's a good person. The dinosaur laughs warmly and gently pets the dog on the head, surprising Ally.

Then the dinosaur scooped Snickers and Ally carefully into his hand. "Now let's get you back to the mansion, little one." he smiled.

And Ally smiled too.

They made it safely to the Grant Mansion. With a little help from Rachel and Snare-oh, Ally's was all wrapped up and feeling better.

"Thanks for saving me, Big guy." Ally thanked the dinosaur.

"No problem, sorry I scared you back there." he said. "The name's Humungosaur, by the way."

Snickers says thanks as well, by barking happily and licking his toes. Humungosaur giggled. "Heeheeheeheehee! Hey, cut it out! Hahahaha!"

Ally smirked. "A ticklish dinosaur, huh?"

Humungosaur backed against the wall. "Uh, oh..."

Then Ally jumped on his large tummy, and tickled his tummy. The alien fell over, roaring with laughter. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAP!" Humungosaur laughed as he rolled all over the floor in ticklish agony.

"Cootchie cootchie coo! Tickle tickle tickle!" teased Ally. While she focused on tickling Humungousaur's tummy, the playful Cavachon licks his feet, escalating his laughter.

"OH-HOHOHO, NOHOHOHOHOHO! STOP! PLEHEEHEEHEEHEESE!"

"Well, you did say please." Ally said as he got off him and called Snickers off.

Then Humungosaur loomed over Ally with an evil grin, knowing what's coming next, she starts to run until Humungosaur grabs her by her arms and puts her to the ground, pinning her arms over her head with his single finger.

Before Ally got a chance to beg for mercy, Humungosaur wiggles his finger aganist Ally's stomach, she immediately burst laughing. "Hahahahahahahahah! Don't! Heeheeheehahahahahaha!"

"Oh, so now the tickler is being tickled! Cootchie cootchie coo!" Now the alien fug into her underarms with his two fingers. Ally screamed her hardest because she has never been tickled so hard.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! UNCLE! UNCLE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

He grinned. "Apology accepted."

Ally sighed heavily. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"You're very welcome." Humungosaur says, petting Snickers's head gently.


End file.
